


Renegades

by cheachxo



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Zombie Apocalypse, au-renegades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheachxo/pseuds/cheachxo
Summary: In his haste to get away from the hoard of zombies, Kylee forgot to close the gate of Kimrick's dad's ranch. As punishment, he's given a choice: go to jail or work off his debt. He chooses the latter and is suddenly thrown into the wilderness with the less than friendly James Kimrick. Can they manage to complete the job without killing each other first?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All character credits go to RedMari for the beautiful webcomic Spurs and Stripes. This story draws inspiration from her plot line, but it is an alternative universe.

Prologue

“Oh fuck that’s good.” A man moaned, fingers dropping down to tangle in the black hair of the person kneeling in front of him. “Yeah, shit Ky. Just like that.” He managed to hold on just a bit longer before he came with a loud moan, completely forgetting where he was in the moment. He let his head fall back against the post he was leaning on and took a drag of his cigarette. When he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t greeted by the gorgeous sight of black hair, brown eyes, and lips swollen from spending so long wrapped around his cock, but by a swarm of undead racing toward him. They had been drawn in by his moans.

“Oh fuck. Scatter!” He zipped his pants and was off like a shot in seconds. The still-lit cigarette landed on the other’s hand, burning it.

“Fucking shit!” The man, just shy of 20 years old, swore as his hand was burned and shook away the ashes. It was far from the worst injury he’d had, but the pain was nothing to the fear he felt when he turned around to find out why his friend had run. He let out a high-pitch scream at the sight of dozens of zombies running toward him and raced off in the direction he thought was the entrance to the settlement, but his sense of direction was skewed. He bolted through the high gate of a nearby ranch, kicking the door shut behind him, but, in his haste, didn’t check to see if it latched. He ran through the ranch, past cows and horses, and took shelter in a stable. He climbed up to the hay loft and hid, trying to avoid even breathing too loud.

As the hours passed, he grew tired and eventually fell asleep. He was awoken to a bright light shining in his eyes and he screamed again.

“Relax boy. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” The light shifted and an older man looked down at him. The man glared at him. “Ya get yerself chased last night?” he asked with a heavy drawl. At the answering nod, the old man took a deep breath. “Well count yerself lucky. Can’t say the same for my dang calf. Didn’t shut the dang gate behind ya.”

“I-I’m sorry. There were so many of them.” The old man waved him off though.

“Killin’ livestock lands ya a pretty hefty sentence. We’re talkin’ jail time, boy. Luckily for you, I ain’t got time for that. I’ll make ya a deal. Help me out and I won’t go to the cops.” The boy nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure yeah. Whatever you say, just please don’t send me to jail.”

“What’s yer name, boy?”

“Kylee – er, Kyle. Kyle Price.”

“Nice to meet ya, Kyle. Now I’ve got a real specific job I need done. I got a package comin’ in out in the city. Need ya to fetch it for me.”

“S-Sure, but the city is hundreds of miles away.”

“Ya ain’t gonna do it alone, boy. My son will go with ya. Meet back here tomorrow morning, bright an’ early and I’ll send y’all on yer way.” Kylee nodded and dropped down from the loft. He hightailed it back to the settlement.


	2. You Know How to Ride a Horse, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylee learns the details of the job he has to do to repay Mr. Kimrick and is paired up with a rather gruff, but attractive cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for characters goes to RedMari. Inspiration from Spurs and Stripes. Go check it out. spursandstripes.com

When Kylee got back to the house he was staying in with his friends, he took off straight for his room. He didn’t want to talk to any of his lowlife roommates or hear any of their questions or implications about where he had been. They all knew he tended to come up with his share of the supplies and money by dealing drugs, stealing, or prostituting himself, but he was tired of hearing them throw it in his face. He wasn’t ashamed of his life, but, as all of his friends found partners or some form of commitment of some kind, he found himself growing more and more dissatisfied with the way he lived his life. He was ready for a change, especially after Scotty had left him to be chased by a horde of zombies the night before.

He collapsed on his bed only to wind up with an elbow in his gut.

“Dude get off,” Scotty groaned. Kylee growled and rolled over.

“Get the fuck out of my bed, asshole.”

“Why? Because I run faster than you? Where the hell have you been anyway? I was ready to start planning your damn funeral and auctioning off your shit.”

“Oh fuck off. I hid out at some ranch for the night.” Scotty grunted a response, satisfied that his friend was seemingly out of danger. Kylee waited until he was silent for a while before speaking again. “They almost got me though. Killed a cow or something instead.”

Scotty sat up at that and looked at him. “Shit man. Are you okay?”

Kylee nodded, but Scotty knew him well enough to know that his friend had been truly terrified. “The dude that owns the ranch found me. Said he would let me work off the cost of the cow by running an errand for him. I’ve gotta meet his son tomorrow morning and take a trip to the city.”

“Jesus Christ. That’s fucking far to go with a stranger.” Scotty sighed and wrapped his arms around Kylee. “Just promise me you’ll bring a knife or something. Zombies are an issue, yeah, but I don’t want this random dude attacking you either.” Kylee agreed and they settled in to try to sleep.

Kylee was awake most of the night, though. He just couldn’t get his brain to slow down enough to sleep and he knew he was going to regret it the next day when he returned to the ranch. 

When he finally woke up, he rolled over into Scotty’s chest. The older man put his arms around him and held him for a bit before it started to get down to the wire and Kylee needed to leave. He threw pretty much everything he owned into a bag and slung it over his shoulder before slipping out of the house before anyone else realized he was gone.

The ranch was the only place with any lights on this early as Kylee made his way out there. The old man was waiting for him by the gate. “You’re late.”

Kylee rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m here, aren’t I? Let’s get this shit over with.” The old man grunted and led him into the house. It was empty save for two dogs and a tall man relaxing in a chair. He was much younger than the man Kylee had already met, but it was obvious that he was older than Kylee. He had a rough maturity about him that only appeared in someone who had been through hell and back. 

“This is my son, James. You’ll be travelling with him and Gold Mine.” Kylee grimaced at the sight of the large purebred the man pointed to. “Ya know how to ride a horse?”

Kylee blushed and looked down. “Um no. Not at all, but how hard can it be?” Truthfully, Kylee was terrified of horses. The man, James, just sighed.

“If he don’t know how to ride, I’m not gonna have time to teach him before we head out. We’ll just have to share a saddle. It’ll take longer, but we can’t risk another horse getting hurt this year.” The ranch was down to just five horses and, since they did most of the transport work for the town, just taking one was going to harm business, but it was necessary. Kylee opened his mouth to protest sharing a saddle with a stranger when the man in question finally looked up. He had blonde hair and a single bright blue eye. The other was hidden under an eyepatch, but Kylee could see the outline of a mess of scar tissue underneath. This James guy was ripped and god was he hot. There was audible click as Kylee shut his mouth. He had absolutely no problem being snuggled up to such a fine hunk of meat for the next few months.

Mr. Kimrick went over all the details of their ride, including all of the known undead attacks. They would be riding through dangerous territory, so it really was better that Kylee wasn’t trying to ride a horse. He would never be able to control it enough to get them out of any hot water that they may run into. James was a little annoyed at having to watch out for Kylee and constantly complained that his father was making him babysit, but otherwise didn’t say much. Finally, they were turned loose. The horse was fit with saddlebags and loaded up with their supplies and James helped Kylee up into the front of the saddle before swinging around behind him. Kylee blushed immediately as he felt the hard outline of the other man’s body press against his as James leaned forward to grab the reins. “Let’s just get one thing straight, boy. My name is Kimrick, not James, understand.” Kylee just rolled his eyes, but nodded. “And what the hell is with your name? Kylee is a girl’s name.”

Kylee just sighed. “It’s a nickname idiot. My name is Kyle Lee, but that really doesn’t roll off the tongue and I’m not a fan of just Kyle, so I shoved them together when I was younger and it stuck. Look, I’ll call you by your last name like a heathen as long as you show me the same respect and call me by the name I chose.”

Kimrick was a little taken aback by that. His father had warned him that the boy had a mouth, but he also knew Kylee was only nineteen and didn’t expect him to have such strong standing on the grounds of respect. He’d heard of the kid before, but this was his first time meeting him. Kimrick tried to stay away from the majority of the town. Only a few people knew his secret and he didn’t want it getting out. In a town as small as theirs, it was bound to. Everyone knew who everyone else was sleeping with in his circle and it was frowned upon still for a man to sleep with another man. Kylee ran in a different crowd where it was far more acceptable, but that didn’t mean everything the boy did was alright. It was a well-known fact that he tended to pay his rent by getting on his knees. Kimrick shifted and tried to hold back any noise that might escape as the motion forced him to roll his hips lightly against Kylee’s ass. “Just don’t do anything stupid and keep your mouth shut and this will be over quickly.”  
Kylee just snorted at that. “Okay there are two things you should know about me right off the bat. One, I’m physically incapable of not talking and two, I require slightly more wooing before I bite the pillow and bend over.”

Kimrick leaned back so that he could smack Kylee lightly on the back of the head. ”Not interested, kid,” he snapped, but Kylee noticed how quickly he answered and arched his back slightly. It would be uncomfortable for long term riding, but the sharp intake of breath from the man behind him was worth it as Kylee felt Kimrick’s dick harden just slightly behind him and laughed. Kimrick just forced him back into a comfortable riding position. “Alright enough. We have a lot of ground to cover before we set up camp.”

They rode in silence for almost an hour. A sweet, blissful hour where Kimrick could almost pretend he was alone. As the sun started to rise though, he noticed how pretty Kylee was and his whole thought process was derailed as his brain was taken over by a desire to map out the man’s fair skin. 

Thankfully, Kimrick wasn’t able to get too far engrossed in his thoughts before Kylee started to complain about the rising heat. “The sun ain’t even fully up yet, boy. Get over it.”

“But it’s hot. I’m going to burn or die of heat stroke or something.”

“You ain’t gonna die. You might burn though. Don’t you own a hat or something?” Kylee shook his head and Kimrick just sighed and pulled the hat off of his own head and put it on the younger man. Kylee made a face at it. “This clashes horribly with my clothes.” Kimrick rolled his eye at him and shifted suddenly so that Kylee almost lost his balance, but Kimrick caught him at the last second with a laugh. Kylee glared at him. “You did that on purpose.” 

“Guilty.” Kimrick muttered. Kylee blushed slightly under the man’s gaze. Kimrick was laughing and Kylee took a moment to take in the man’s rugged, but handsome features. Kimrick refocused on their journey and they passed the next twenty minutes or so in companionable silence until Kylee shifted and eyed him like he had something to say. “Spit it out or you’ll choke on whatever question you’ve got stewing.”

“It’s just…most men would be uncomfortable with having another guy so close like this and the ones that aren’t tend to want something from someone like me. So what’s your deal? Are you that comfortable in your masculinity or asexual or some shit?”

“I don’t want nothing from you except to get this job done and be on my way.”

Kylee narrowed his eyes at him. “That answer isn’t gonna fly, you know. Look, I just want to know ahead of time if I’m gonna end up getting jumped as soon as I let my guard down.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Kimrick asked, clearly offended.

Kylee just shrugged. “I’ve been attacked for just existing before. Apparently, even the existence of fucking zombies isn’t even enough to make people okay with people being gay.”

“Well I ain’t one of them.” Kimrick answered after a little while. Kylee didn’t say anything for a while, but then tried to lead the conversation away from the awkward turn it had taken.

“You got a girlfriend?” he asked.

“Don’t got a partner.” Kimrick answered. Kylee raised an eyebrow at the wording.

“You got a boyfriend?” He tried again. Kimrick just glared at him. “What the hell did I just say?” Kimrick answered brusquely. Kylee grinned at him, but turned back around and didn’t say anything else. This job just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting.


	3. chap 2

The next few days passed relatively quickly and Kimrick found himself reluctantly enjoying Kylee’s company. The younger man was quick-witted and surprisingly intelligent, even though he never seemed to shut up and asked too many questions about Kim’s personal life.

As they got father away from the settlement, the nights grew steadily colder. They had to camp out in increasingly open areas and Kimrick was afraid that a fire would draw legions of zombies to their location. When it was warmer, Kylee was content to stay on the other side of the dire, but without it to keep him warm, he started to steal more and more blankets at night, much to Kimrick’s dismay.

About a week and a half into their trip, they had set up camp and were getting ready to turn in. Kylee burrowed under his blankets, but Kimrick was mostly exposed to the wind. He refused to complain, however, but Kylee could hear his teeth chattering and was a little worried that the man would freeze to death.

“If you keep that up, something is going to hear you and know we’re here.”

“Maybe if someone didn’t steal all of the fucking blankets, there wouldn’t be a fucking problem,” Kimrick ground out. Kylee raised an eyebrow at that. It was the most emotion he had heard from the man since he asked about Kimrick’s choice of bed partners. 

“You know, the most effective way to prevent hypothermia is to share body heat.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh very elegant. Suit yourself then. I’ll just be over here in my wonderful blanket cocoon.”

Kimrick was quiet for a while and Kylee assumed the other man had fallen asleep. He yelped suddenly when cold hands touched his stomach. Kimrick chuckled behind him and pressed his hands firmer into Kylee’s abdomen.

“A little warning would have been nice.”

“You’re the one that said we should share body heat. Can’t do that if I’m not touching you.” He was using all of his self-control to not run his hands up Kylee’s torso and pull him flush against him. Kylee just rolled his eyes and relaxed against him. The older man felt like a furnace against him once he finally warmed up and it felt like heaven against his slighter frame. It had been ages since he had done something as innocent as cuddle with a guy as ripped as Kimrick and he loved how safe it made him feel. Kimrick curled around him and held him close from behind. He tried desperately to ignore the fact that he was spooning with Kylee, but he had been alone for a few years not and he couldn’t help how much he loved it.

They both slept better that night than they had the whole trip, but Kimrick made sure he was up and out of the blankets before Kylee was awake. Kylee had been pressed up against him the whole night and Kimrick had woken up to the worst case of morning wood he had had since he had been a teenager. He hadn’t realized how starved for attention he really was until he snuggled up to someone almost ten years younger than him and that thought scared him a bit.

Kylee woke up about twenty minutes later when the sun finally hit his eyes. He groaned and tried to bury himself back into Kimrick’s chest, only to look up in confusion when the man wasn’t there. He looked absolutely adorable and Kimrick felt an almost overwhelming desire to lean down and kiss him. Instead, he threw a shirt in Kylee’s general direction and managed to hit him in the face. Kylee let out a squeak of surprise and pulled the shirt down to glare at him. “Not cool dude.”

“Wake up. We need to get going and you’re the only thing I have left to pack.”

“Oh I’m a thing now? Gee thanks. After I generously kept you warm all night, too.”

Kimrick grinned and bent down so that he was almost too close to Kylee’s face. Kylee felt his heart jump up into his throat as he swallowed and blushed deeply. All he would have to do would be lean forward an inch and –

“Pillows aren’t supposed to talk.” Kimrick smirked at him and pulled back just in time so that Kylee’s flail didn’t hit him in the face. Kylee huffed and pulled the shirt on. He got out of the blankets and started to pack everything up. They got the horse loaded and Kimrick helped Kylee up into the saddle before subtly adjusting himself and swinging up behind him. Kylee was still blushing slightly, but thankfully, Kimrick couldn’t see from his position behind him. 

Late that afternoon, they arrived at an abandoned settlement. They agreed to take a look through and see if they could find any supplies. The men split up and headed up one side of the street each, searching buildings for anything that might be useful. 

In an old bar, Kylee managed to find a couple of unopened bottles of booze and tucked them away into his bag. He was about to head up the stairs when he heard an unmanly shriek from the other side of the street and tore out of the building to find Kimrick. He followed the noise and opened the door to find Kimrick standing on a table as two zombie torsos crawled toward him. Kylee looked around and found a pipe. It would have to do. He slowly approached the severed torsos from behind and swung as hard as he could, managing to connect with one of the zombies and crushing it’s skull like he was teeing off at a golf course. The other one turned and snarled at him, but Kylee had already managed to get the pipe back around and swung it down like an axe, effectively smashing the head of the second zombie torso. When he looked up, Kimrick’s face was covered in gray, partially decomposed brains and Kylee lost it, snorting loudly as he burst out laughing. Kimrick’s eye was squeezed shut and his mouth was drawn up into a tight line. He pulled his shirt up and wiped at his face and Kylee was greeted with an amazing view of Kimrick’s hard abs and muscled body. When he lowered his shirt, his face was mercifully clear of brain and he grimaced down at his now ruined shirt. 

“Well fuck,” he said simply. That just got Kylee laughing again. “Maybe there’s a shirt hiding somewhere around here.”

“You fucking squealed like a girl! Holy shit I can’t.” Kylee was breathless from swinging the heavy pipe and then laughing. Kimrick couldn’t help but smile at the contagious sound that was Kylee’s laugh.

“And you will never bring it up again if you know what’s good for you,” Kimrick warned. He sighed and pulled his shirt off completely. It was totally ruined now anyway. Kylee’s laughter faded at the full sight of Kimrick shirtless. 

“What do I get for saving you?” He asked cheekily as a blush started to rise on his cheeks. _Fuck he’s gorgeous,_ he thought.

“An I.O.U?”

“How about you get drunk with me tonight?” He pulled out one of the bottles of booze and grinned at him. 

Kimrick sighed, but nodded. “Find me a new shirt and you’ve got a deal.” Kylee’s grin grew wider and he took off toward the bar he had left again. He went upstairs and started digging around drawers, coming up with two separate shirts – one that looked like it would fit Kimrick and another that was obviously a woman’s blouse. Kimrick had followed him, but stopped to get his gun from where they had tied up Goldmine and turned when he heard Kylee coming back. Kylee held up the pink, frilly thing and Kimrick’s one eye narrowed at him. “No way in hell.”

Kylee heaved a huge sigh and threw the other shirt at him. “You’re no fun.” Kimrick pulled the shirt on and then shrugged on his jacket. They continued to search through the town, but decided not to split up again, just in case. They found a few non-perishable food items, but not much else of use and decided to get out of town before anything that could be following them could catch up. Kimrick wanted to get another twenty miles or so away before they set up camp for the night. They were almost halfway to the city by now and had been travelling for almost two weeks.

They rode mostly in silence for the next leg of the journey. Kylee actually fell asleep for a bit. The rhythmic trotting of the horse was just too much for how exhausted he was and he let himself lean back and relax against Kimrick’s muscled chest. Just as Kimrick was about to scold him for using him as a pillow, the younger man let out a snore and Kim’s annoyance dissipated. Kylee looked so sweet and peaceful with his eyes closed and face turned to nuzzle into Kimrick’s chest as they rode that the cowboy couldn’t bring himself to wake him. After about an hour or so though, he gently shook him awake. Kylee mumbled and tried to turn to hide even more, but he started to lose his balance as a result. Kimrick grabbed him and pulled him tight against him so that his chest was plastered against Kylee’s back. “Easy now. We’re almost ready to stop to make camp. Don’t need you sleeping through the setup.”

Kylee blushed at the position and the realization that he had been sleeping cuddled up to the other man, but managed to nod. They rode quietly for a few more miles before Kimrick slowed them down and directed the horse off the path and into a small clearing. They dismounted and started to set up. By this point, it only took them about ten minutes or so to set up their actual camp, depending on how much brush they needed to clear out so that they weren’t too uncomfortable at night. Kimrick got started on dinner and Kylee disappeared to piss. When he came back, he handed the bottle of liquor to Kimrick. “I’m assuming you’re less of a lightweight than I am, so you get a head start.” Kimrick groaned, but he had made Kylee a promise and he was a man of his word. He opened the bottle and took a long swig before handing it back to Kylee. He finished with dinner and handed Kylee his food before taking the bottle back and taking another deep drink that burned as it slipped down his throat. Kylee had found some strong stuff, so it wouldn’t take too long until the slim man started to feel it. After his fourth drink, Kylee burped and giggled. Kimrick couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Damn. You are a lightweight.”

“Eat me.” Kimrick snorted and took two more swigs. The bottle was about halfway empty by the time he really started to feel it. He slowed down as soon as he noticed it. Kylee may have wanted him to get drunk, but someone need to keep an eye out for any possible enemies. Kylee was leaning against a fallen log and looking up at him with a strange look in his eye.

“I got somethin’ on my face?” Kimrick groaned internally as he realized that his speech was slurred and his accent was heavy. 

“You’re pretty.” Kylee said simply. Kimrick blushed deep red at that. No one had ever called him that before and he didn’t exactly hate it. “I really thought you would be an asshole. I mean, you are, but you’re a very pretty asshole.” Kylee giggled at what he had said. “Heh. Pretty asshole. You got a purty mouth.” Kimrick rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.” 

“You shut up.” Kylee countered like the mature young man he was.

“I’m not doing this.” Kimrick slid down onto the ground next to Kylee anyway and reached up to brush some hair out of Kylee’s face. “You’re pretty, too.”

“Aw I knew you liked me.”

“You don’t have to like someone to be attracted to them.” He said. His eye grew wide as he realized what he said and Kylee grinned in triumph.

“Yeah? Were you ever gonna say something? We could have been having a much more enjoyable trip.”

“Shut up. You’re drunk.”

“I am. But you aren’t and you promised.” He grabbed the bottle and shoved it into Kimrick’s hand. 

“I don’t wanna do anythin’ stupid.”

“Is that anyway to talk about the guy that saved your life today?” Kylee asked with fake offense and a wicked grin. Kimrick rolled his eye again and took a sip from the bottle. Kylee leaned up right as he was distracted by swallowing and kissed just under his jaw almost shyly. Kimick swallowed hard, but didn’t move away. They were pressed together from shoulder to knee now. “Maybe we should head to bed,” Kylee offered. From his tone, it was obvious that he had no plans of going to sleep. Kimrick just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You go ahead. I’ll be along in a bit.” Kylee pouted at that and moved far quicker than he should have been able to given his level of intoxication. He swung a leg over Kimrick and straddled him. Kimrick just sighed. “We can go to bed, but I’m sleeping.” He was trying to compromise. Kylee leaned forward and kissed along his jaw, biting gently and rolling his hips so that he could grind his ass against Kimrick’s dick. The older man tried to keep his breathing steady and will his cock to not fill.

He lasted about ten seconds. 

He slid his hand into Kylee’s hair and yanked his head back to kiss him roughly, slipping his tongue into the younger man’s mouth when he gasped. He rolled his hips up before pushing Kylee back just a bit and reached for the front of his pants. “I’m not fucking you when you’re drunk.”

Kylee groaned when his cock finally sprung free and Kimrick wrapped a large hand around him. He freed Kimrick’s cock as well and stroked it at the same speed that Kimrick was working his own. Kimrick pushed Kylee’s hand away and took them both in one hand. He had a good two inches on the younger man, but it didn’t slow him down as he worked them both together. Kylee kissed him again, hard, and buried his hands in Kimrick’s hair. He let out a groan and swore as Kimrick ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. Kimrick worked them both quickly. The alcohol was dulling his senses, but he still wasn’t going to last very long. He had dealt with weeks of having Kylee’s tight ass pressed against him as they rode and now had to deal with his own morning wood when he woke up to the younger man plastered against him with the excuse that Kylee had just been cold. He had known Kylee had wanted something to happen, but assumed it was just out of convenience. 

He tried to shove all of those thoughts down as he kissed Kylee again. He was so close. Kylee was moaning into his mouth, trying to keep up with the kiss, but failing as pleasure overtook him. Kylee arched his back and pushed a little harder into Kimrick’s hand, moaning Kimrick’s name as he came. Kim followed right after and Kylee collapsed against his chest. He buried his face in the larger man’s shoulder and let out a shuddering breath. Kimrick rubbed his back with his clean hand and pressed a gentle kiss into Kylee’s temple. “Come on,” he said softly. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.” 

His only answer was a soft snore. Kylee was already asleep. He sighed and pulled the man’s legs tighter around him. He leaned over and grabbed a tattered strip of cloth he usually would have used for bandages and wiped off their stomachs and his hand. He threw it off to the side and cupped Kylee’s ass as he stood, lifting the other with him and carried him over to the makeshift bed they had created. He laid him down and crawled in after him. Kylee latched back onto him like an octopus in his sleep. He was envious of the other’s ability to fall asleep. Their actions had sobered him up substantially and now he was wide awake. He was still drunk enough to not be able to stop the creeping thoughts from invading his brain though. What had he just done? Kylee was almost ten years younger than him. He was practically a kid. At least Kimrick had had the sense to not fuck the kid while they were both drunk. As it was, he was struggling to reconcile the fact that this tended to be how Kylee made money. Sure, he had said that he always used it as a last resort, but still. The fact that Kylee didn’t just immediately drop to his knees or bend over when he needed money was a comfort, but a very small one. Kimrick watched him sleep as he mentally beat himself up. He had grown fond of the slim man in his arms, but he was sure the feeling didn’t go both ways. Kimrick wasn’t the type of person to have one night stands like this. He could practically hear Kylee’s antagonistic purr even as he thought about it.

_Who says it has to just be one night?_


	4. I Didn't Say That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sort out their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries and titles, but this is where the sex comes in. Like full sex anyway. Credits go to RedMari for characters and personality, but this universe is mine. 
> 
> PS: Kudos are awesome, bookmarks are great, and comments are lifeblood.
> 
> Thanks!

The next morning, Kylee woke up alone. That in and of itself wasn’t strange, but when he looked around, Kimrick was nowhere to be seen. He started to panic a bit as he sat up in the tangle of bedding. He looked around, but couldn’t see the older man and was afraid to call out for him in case someone or something was nearby. He got dressed quickly and rolled up the blankets before setting out to finish packing up camp. 

After another ten minutes or so, Kimrick appeared in the brush. “Jesus Christ where were you?” Kylee sighed in relief. Kimrick look startled, almost like he had forgotten Kylee was there. He didn’t answer him as he grabbed the rest of their bags and loaded up the horse. He was still silent as they mounted and set off. Kylee let it go for a few minutes, but couldn’t leave it alone. The quiet was making him uncomfortable. “Dude are you okay?”

“Fine,” came the gruff reply.

“Uh huh. Sure. So you just forgot how to talk?”

“Don’t got nothing to talk about.” Kimrick said. Kylee turned as much as he could in the saddle. Kimrick avoided looking at him and Kylee glared.

“So you suddenly ignoring me has absolutely nothing to do with last night?” At the lack of response, Kylee sighed. “Whatever. Fuck you too.” He turned back around and crossed his arms. He bit his lip as he tried to keep his mouth shut. He had so much more to say, but it would do him no good. There was no point if Kimrick was going to act like that. Kylee would just have to take the high ground.

That lasted for less than a minute.

“So you regret it then?”

“Didn’t say that.”

That made him feel a little better at least. “You don’t regret it?”

“Didn’t say that either.” Kylee deflated instantly and Kimrick felt a little bad. He fought against the urge to wrap his arms around the boy and comfort him. When Kylee spoke again, his voice was quiet. “Why then?”

Kimrick sighed. “Because you’re 19 and I’m not an idiot. I know how you make your money.”

“Are you fucking joking right now? Stop. Let me down. I’ll fucking walk.”

“Don’t be stupid. You’re not going to walk.” He tightened his grip on the reins a bit, effectively caging Kylee between his arms, just in case he tried to dismount while the horse was still moving.

“Well I’m not going to just stick around with someone who just thinks of me as a fucking whore.”

“I never called you that.”

“Bullshit. You got a problem with how I pay my bills? What the fuck else am I supposed to do?” Kimrick finally stopped the horse as Kylee’s gesturing got a bit more exaggerated and his voice rose. Kylee was quick to dismount, still yelling at Kimrick. “I have no fucking family, no one to help me. I did what I had to just to fucking survive! I don’t need you to approve of anything I fucking do so just fuck off!!” His screams echoed in the silence of the desert. Kimrick winced, not just at his words, but at the realization that anything near them would have heard all of that. 

“Please get back up here. We need to move.”

“Fuck you!” Kylee turned and started walking off in the opposite direction.

“Kylee! Get your ass back here!” He dismounted and took off after him.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Kimrick finally caught up to him and grabbed him. Kylee tried to shake him off, but Kimrick just wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. He ignored Kylee kicking him in the shins and covered Kylee’s mouth as he screamed. 

“You’re too loud. Something could hear you and then we’ll die and it will be your fault.”

Kylee managed to pull his head free. “My fault?! This is your fault!”

Kimrick just sighed, but set him down. He kept his arms wrapped around him, but loosened his grip. If Kylee wanted to run, he could, but Kimrick was betting on him not going anywhere. “You’re right. It is my fault. I didn’t really say what I was thinking in the best of ways.” Kylee just gave him a look that spoke volumes. Kimrick scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He kept his eye shut when he spoke again. He was afraid of Kylee’s reaction and hoped that, if he couldn’t see it, he would be able to get out what he needed to say. “I did a lot of thinking this morning. Figured I might as well let you sleep in so I could think in some damn peace and quiet. I knew you’d wanna talk about it as soon as you fucking woke up and I was right. But I don’t regret what we did. I regret how we did it. We were drunk. That shouldn’t have happened.”

Kylee watched him warily while he spoke and his anger died away at Kimrick’s words. He didn’t even know why it bothered him so much what Kimrick thought of him. He had never cared before what anyone else thought of him, but Kimrick was different. He wanted the older man to like him, to approve of him, and he didn’t really know why. Hearing Kimrick say he regretted their night together had broken his heart, but there was still a chance to make things right. When it was clear that Kimrick wasn’t going to say more, Kylee leaned up onto his toes and kissed him softly. Kimrick relaxed into it immediately and tightened his grip on Kylee’s waist. “Come on,” Kylee said softly. “We need to get moving.” 

Kimrick nodded and pulled back, finally opening his eye and looking at Kylee. He brushed his thumb across Kylee’s cheekbone and let the boy go. “Lead the way.” Kylee sighed in relief and started walking back toward the horse. He climbed up and felt Kimrick settle behind him a moment later. He leaned back once they started moving again and let himself relax in a way he had never done with anyone other than Scotty before. Kimrick held him as they rode, one hand on the reins and the other wrapped loosely around Kylee’s waist. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into and he was terrified, but he was willing to give it a shot. He hadn’t let anyone else in in years and the loneliness was starting to get to him. Kylee was a bit of a wildcard, but he was growing on Kimrick more and more every day. It certainly helped that the boy was beautiful and Kimrick had always had trouble saying no to a pretty face. 

They chatted idly as they rode, but suddenly Kimrick’s hand tightened on Kylee’s stomach and he shifted his posture slightly.

“What is it?” Kylee asked softly as he scanned the horizon for a potential threat. He was expecting zombies, but what came out of Kimrick’s mouth was far worse.

“Raiders.”

Raiders were nasty scavengers, but they were still human. That did make them easier to kill, but they were just organized enough to have gear and armor. It would have been easy for Kimrick to outrun them and then avoid their territory for the rest of the day, but with Kylee on the horse with him, they wouldn’t be able to move that fast and their horse was starting to get tired. Kimrick had been meaning to stop within the next half hour, but he didn’t have much of a choice anymore. They needed to get far enough away from the raider camp before they could stop. Smoke curled up from an abandoned fire about a quarter of a mile away from them and Kimrick leaned forward. He adjusted his hat so that he wouldn’t lose it and changed his balance so that he was mostly standing in the stirrups. He let go of Kylee so that he could take the reins in both hands and spoke softly, but firmly directly into Kylee’s ear. “Grab the harness there, right at the base so you can’t pull her one way or the other and hold on tight.” 

For once, Kylee did as he was told immediately. As soon as he had a good grip, Kimrick kicked and they took off at a full gallop. Gunshots rang out as the raiders realized they had been discovered and tried to eliminate their target. Three raiders on horseback fell in behind them and chased them. Kimrick leaned down further. He was practically glued to Kylee’s back, but it was the only thing that kept the younger man upright on the speeding horse and it granted him protection from bullets, though if Kimrick was shot, Kylee was sure to die. After all this time on the back of the horse with Kimrick, he had managed to learn how to ride, but not like Kimrick could. Kimrick rode like the horse was an extension of his body and Kylee was in awe of the strength and control the man had as they raced away from the raiders chasing them.

One raider was close to catching up to them, but Kimrick couldn’t do anything to protect them since he was the only thing keeping Kylee balanced on the back of their horse. Kylee managed to shift his hand over to the center of the harness and balance his grip onto the one hand as he reached into his boot and pulled out his handgun. He angled himself just slightly under Kimrick’s chest and aimed under the man’s arm. He pulled the trigger and the raider dropped. Kylee felt rather than heard Kimrick’s laugh against his back and slowly shifted to see if he could get the guy on the other side, but the angle was wrong. He had a better chance of hurting Kimrick than the raider if he took the shot and wasn’t willing to risk it. “Get that guy on the other side of us. I can’t take him out from here.”

Kimrick didn’t say anything, but he did change direction suddenly. The sudden movement forced Kylee to yelp and grab onto the harness as he started to slip sideways, but it worked. The raider appeared on their left side and Kylee laid flat against the horse as he shot the man between the eyes. There was one man left, but he peeled off when he saw his buddy go down and gave up the chase. Kimrick didn’t let up on speed until they were a good ten miles away from the camp. He saw a thin stream and slowed their gallop to a trot as they made their way over. Their horse was gassed and they would need to stop for a few hours so that she could rest up. As soon as they dismounted though, he was met with an armful of Kylee as the younger man surged up and kissed him hard.

“That was awesome.”

He chuckled and rested his hands on the small of Kylee’s back. “You’re a pretty damn good shot.” Kylee blushed and smiled and Kimrick leaned down to kiss him again, softer this time. “We’re gonna need to be here a while. Girl’s gotta rest up and I’m starving.”

“How long do we have?” Kylee asked. Kimrick shrugged and pulled away to start securing the perimeter. Kylee pulled the larger packs off of the horse to give her a break and started digging through them in the search for food and water for them. Kimrick came back about ten minutes later after he made sure they weren’t going to get jumped. Kylee handed him some water, but he ignored it and instead grabbed the younger man. Kylee let out a squeak that he would absolutely refuse to admit to later as he was manhandled flush against Kimrick’s body. Kimrick didn’t say anything, just leaned down and kissed along Kylee’s neck, just under his jaw and Kylee’s surprised squeak quickly became a whimper of pleasure as the older man manipulated him into submission. It didn’t last long, however, and Kylee quickly snapped back to the present when Kimrick’s hands drifted under his shirt and started pushing the fabric up. He glanced around and found what he was looking for: the blanket they had been using for bedding was hanging over a tree branch by the creek where their horse was tied. He pushed Kimrick away and ignored the other’s confused look as he grabbed the blanket with a grin. Kimrick just rolled his eyes and waited just long enough for Kylee to lay the blanket out on the ground before moving again. He pressed Kylee down against the blanket and kissed him hard. Kylee’s hands slipped under Kimrick’s shirt. He pushed it up and out of the way before reaching down to undo the other man’s pants. Kimrick kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his pants before attacking Kylee’s shirt again. Kylee pulled back just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and Kimrick moved to latch onto the boy’s collarbones as soon as he could. Kylee pulled his own boots and pants off and reached for Kimrick’s shirt. Once that was gone and they were both naked, Kimrick finally slowed down long enough to look over Kylee’s body. 

Kylee blushed deeply as Kimrick looked at him with undisguised _hunger._ Kimrick leaned down to kiss him again, softer this time before he took Kylee’s jaw in his hand. “Don’t got nothing to make this easier. ‘S’why I didn’t wanna do this drunk.” His accent was thick and it thrilled Kylee to know he was getting to the other man that much. He opened his mouth instead of making a smartass comment, though Kimrick didn’t give him much time. Even if he wanted to say something, Kim was already feeding Kylee two of his fingers. Kylee sucked on them, making sure to coat them fully in saliva. Kimrick was huge and he knew this was going to hurt, but he was eager to start. Once the discomfort was out of the way, the real fun could begin and he had been fantasizing about how the older man would fuck since he met him. 

Kimrick pulled his fingers free and nudged Kylee onto his hands and knees. He kissed his shoulder as he slowly pushed one finger into the tight ass beneath him. Kylee groaned at the intrusion and tried to relax. Kimrick fingered him slowly, carefully. He didn’t want to hurt him and knew how important a decent prep job was, especially since they didn’t have any lube. The hot sun beat down on his back as he worked to keep Kylee relaxed as he opened him up. Kylee turned his head and kissed him again. It was almost sweet. It had been a while since he had bottomed last and he was nervous about the size of the cock hanging heavy between his partner’s legs.

“Come on. I’m not gonna break.” He urged him to speed up, starting to get a little desperate for more. Kimrick had two fingers in him now and was scissoring them apart.

“Patience. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t even have the chance if you don’t fucking do something soon.” Kylee bitched. Kimrick just leaned down and kissed the top of his spine. He leaned back and spread Kylee open with his free hand and spit directly onto his hole. Kylee managed, just barely, to resist the urge to complain, especially when he felt Kimrick finally pull his fingers free. Kimrick spat again, but onto himself this time and tried his best to coat his cock with it before he lined up.

“Ready?”

“Jesus fucking Christ fucking mo- _ove._ ” The word was pushed out of him in a moan as all of the air left his lungs and he dug his fingers into the blanket to keep from collapsing as Kimrick finally pushed into him. He moved slowly, but he was _huge._ After what felt like an hour, he was pressed flush against Kylee, balls snug against the other man’s and leaned down to kiss his spine again. 

“You okay?” He asked softly.”

“Just…gimme a sec.” Kylee could feel Kimrick nodding against his back. Kimrick stroked his sides gently and kept kissing down his spine, across his shoulders, just under his ear. It was relaxing and sweet and did the trick. He took a shaky breath and flexed his fingers. “Move.”

Kimrick wasted no time. He shifted up onto his knees and slowly pulled back before thrusting back in. The drag was almost painful, but the friction was incredible against his cock as he fucked the lithe body beneath him. He moved slowly until he was able to finally pick up speed and slam into the younger man. Kylee couldn’t stop the moans from being forced out of him every time Kimrick pounded into him. He was close, but it just wasn’t enough. He tried to shift his balance onto one hand and reached for his cock, but Kimrick intercepted him. He knocked Kylee’s hand away and grabbed him by the waist as he pulled all the way out. Right as Kylee was about to ask what he was doing, he was flipped onto his back and Kimrick was kissing him hard and thrusting back inside. From this position, every thrust had Kimrick’s dick slamming into his prostate and Kylee was shaking from the force of Kimrick’s thrusts. Kimrick reached down and tugged twice on Kylee’s cock and that was it. He came with a loud, low moan of Kimrick’s name and raked his nails down the other man’s back. He arched off the blanket and blacked out slightly from the force of his orgasm. He vaguely recognized the groan coming from the other man as Kimrick finished inside of him and slumped down onto his chest. Kylee fell back fully against the blanket as Kimrick nuzzled into his neck and slowly pulled out. Kylee winced and let out a whine at the feeling and Kimrick kissed his temple in apology. He tried to pull away, but Kylee clung to him, still shaking slightly. His ass hurt, but he didn’t even care as he rode the high of post-orgasmic bliss. 

Kimrick held him for a while, but was starting to get uncomfortable. It was hot out and he was sweaty and gross. He pet Kylee’s hair and pulled back slightly to look at him. “We should get cleaned up. You have dirt in your hair.” 

Kylee sighed but agreed with him and slowly got up. He was slightly embarrassed by his actions. He had never been clingy after sex, but something about Kimrick made him not want to let the other man go. Thankfully, Kimrick didn’t seem too nonplussed about it and didn’t make fun of him for cuddling. The older man had secretly loved it. He had always been a fan of cuddling after sex, but none of his partners had been. He had always been the romantic one in his relationships, but his boyfriends had never seemed to appreciate it unless he was willing to do some big gesture. Since he still hadn’t come out of the closet, large gestures definitely were not going to happen. On the other hand, Kylee was easy to please. He just needed positive attention and for someone to make him feel special, but that didn’t need to be done with things or presents or grand gestures. 

They made their way down to the creek, not bothering to put on clothes for the short journey to the water. Kimrick reached over and took Kylee’s hand as they walked, naked as the day they were born save for their boots. Kylee blushed even deeper at that, but didn’t pull away. He desperately wanted to believe that this was just scratching an itch for both of them, but even he couldn’t lie to himself that much. This felt different. It _was_ different. 

The two men washed quickly and efficiently. They couldn’t afford to spend more time vulnerable than they had and the cold water of the creek forced them to move faster than their exhausted limbs wanted them to. Once they were clean and dry, they got dressed. They moved awkwardly around each other like they didn’t know how to act now. Kimrick sighed as Kylee turned his back to him to pull his shirt over his head. He hadn’t pegged the boy for being self-conscious, but even he was able to tell that the sudden shyness wasn’t in regards to Kylee’s body. Kylee was hiding the near constant blush he had been sporting all day. Kimrick pulled his boots on and approached the man from behind. He wrapped his arms around Kylee’s waist and snuggled into him. Kylee was taken by surprise, but relaxed into him despite it. 

“Ready to get going?” Kimrick’s voice rumbled softly in Kylee’s ear and he had to suppress a shiver at the warm tone. He nodded, not trusting his voice. Kimrick helped him back up onto the horse, but, at Kylee’s wince, they were forced to readjust their positions so that Kylee was almost sitting sidesaddle between Kimrick’s legs. Kimrick was forced to wrap an arm low on Kylee’s waist and let the boy lean sideways into him in order for them to not fall, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain. He took up the reins and they were on their way once more.


End file.
